The lady of metal
by kokob5
Summary: Mordekaiser a feared warlord suddenly finds herself stranded on a dying world after an odd (and painful) encounter with a being known as the all seeing eye. How will she coop with the fools she now walks and fights with to destroy the darkness known as the Grimm? (Slight crossover with LOL just using character names and such.) (Rating will change to M later).
1. Mordekaiser the lady of metal

Tis' been a while since I've really posted anything on Fanfiction so I've decided to have a crack at some RWBY fictions, wish me luck I'll probably need it…all the names…

Don't mind me just a line break

For Mordekaiser today was a glorious day, she'd managed to piss of the residents of this god forsaken planet so much that they'd formed an alliance to combat her forces to kill her once and for all. Foolish of them to even attempt, they'd be marching to their deaths and with every enemy slain by her Mace, the ace of spades, her army would expand she'd force the ghosts to unwillingly kill their friends, family maybe even children! HOW EXCITING!

Now most would see this a cruel and pure evil, and it was, frankly when Mordekaiser had first been killed hundreds of years ago, killing an entire army before she fell in combat, the enemy army had celebrated there victory over the bandit lord but not before she had cursed them all that she would return and have her vengeance, of course the foolish soldiers merely laughed it off as she lay dying, they'd then burned her body and that was there greatest mistake and in doing so fused her blood into the armour causing the large heavy suit of iron to become black iron, a metal that deflected fire.

After the army had left a group of necromancers had heard of her defeat and had quickly come to find that the skeleton was still intact besides being charred black and had gotten to work resurrecting her, after countless hours of chanting and an unwilling sacrifice's blood they'd managed to resurrect her as a wraith that was bonded to her armour, they'd discovered this when it rose from the ground and slammer around the wraith they'd brought to the world and bowed to their greatest creation.

Mordekaiser was a nice person, well as nice as killing all of the necromancers and bringing them back as mindless ghost slaves to forever work as her underlings and bring her to (un)life when she would fall once more, she'd commanded them to hid the body while she got to work on her revenge.

And so here she was today standing atop of her impenetrable fortress surrounded by everything alive from soldiers of glorious city states of deer, yes even animals hated her this much… she'd feel offended if it wasn't so amusing. Mordekaiser chuckled darkly as the first of many war horns sounded and the army charged forwards and countless siege weapons began to rain down deaths upon her fortress Mordekaiser once more chuckled darkly hefting her Ace of spades over her armoured shoulder unaware of the fate that awaited her.

The commander of the 3rd Artres empires grand army was confused when the large gates opened, he'd thought his army would have to destroy said gate before they'd be able to rush the castle, 'had the enemy thought so low of them that they'd thought of them as no challenge and gave them a handicap?', if so it would be there undoing.

Suddenly the commander stopped his thinking as a large ten-foot suit of black iron armour stepped out of the gates followed by an army of undead making him feel uneasy suddenly and he had the right to be seeing as he was looking at the leader of the enemy forces Mordekaiser.

''ALL ARTILIARY AIM AT THE GATES IT'S MORDEKAISER'' Mordekaiser heard at a distance and watched as all the siege weapons began to turn and point at her. To most it would look like she was looking for a death wish standing there not even standing behind her army but she had no need to worry after all, only half of her force was within the base.

''COMMANDER SPOTTERS HAVE SPOTTED A LARGE FORCE HEADING TOWARDS US FROM THE REAR!'' the commanders 1st sergeant shouts making him turn along with those close enough to see that indeed their reinforcements had arrived but as undead followed by Mordekaiser's army. And at that moment the commander knew he would never see his baby girl grow up.

Mordekaiser watched with glee as a bulk of the enemy forces quickly turned around to deal with her enlarged army from behind. Now was the time she would join the battle head first. Suddenly Mordekaiser used her power over metal to form an area of sharp metal shards to form around her and a small portion of her army and commanded them to charge forwards with her.

The first thing Mordekaiser felt when she stormed the battle field was fire slamming against her armour she only huffed at their attempts to kill her, the one thing the enemy did not know about Mordekaiser was that her armour made her immune to fire, the element undead were very vulnerable to and when those that tried to use it seen it fail they always despaired seeing her mace about to crush their bones into dust.

Now back the percent, the mages seeing that their fire was not working quickly attempted to scramble away from the front line that they had posted themselves to, Mage's were very arrogant and it would be there sweet demise.

The first to fall in combat was a high mage from the Artres that Mordekaiser herself gave the privilege to die by her hands…by crushing him into a pile of red slush using her Ace of spades covering nearby soldiers and mages in his blood causing some to break into a panic and as this happened Mordekaiser commanded the ghost she now controlled to cast waves of fire at them instantly breaking a line in their ranks that Mordekaiser's forces stormed into like a rushing tsunami pushing everything in their way aside swinging weapons and casting spells, Oh how she _loved_ to do this... was the last thought on Mordekaiser's mind as she joined her soldiers in combat with a mighty battle cry that shook the sky's.

Don't mind me just a line break

" **WHAT IS THIS?!"** An infuriated Mordekaiser shouted at the top of her undead lungs (as if she had any at all...) to a dark abyss that she had suddenly found herself within. she'd been on the battle field mere moments ago commanding her undead area to destroy the alliance of all life against her, she'd remember falling in battle but she was a Lich such a thing was not a problem, her necromancers would just conjure her soul once more, but this was different.

When Mordekaiser died she'd usually see a bright light and be awoken almost immediately and be informed by her Necromancers of her status and how longs he'd been 'dead' this time. But now her wraith form was floating in nothingness.

' _Had her Necromancers deceived her? No impossible every undead under her command were mindless slaves and she there hive mind, she commanded them even in death.'_ Mordekaiser's mind raced as she attempted to find an answer to why she was here and suddenly her prayer was answered.

''I brought you here for one reason Revenant!'' A voice spoke, addressing her by her title the mortals had given her, though to Mordekaiser it sounded like several speaking at once making her turn herself to come to face a large golden eye staring down at her with clear distaste in its glare. **''And what have you brought me here to do then?''** Mordekaiser asks her red eyes squinting into slits at the large entity looking at her as though she was a spec of dirt on a person's shoe.

"I've brought you here, away from your world to save another.'' The voice's say making Mordekaiser pause before she starts to laugh darkly making the eye look at her curiously. "What is so funny?" It asks starting to feel angry that it was being ignored and laughed at by something so low like a wraith. **"Me? Save a world?!, I'd rather destroy it!''** Mordekaiser laughs out staring up at the large entity once more, this of course was a very bad idea, see this large being happen to be a very special one, an Archaic a being known as god killers created by a jealous god to do her biddy and this of course made them very powerful…

Suddenly Mordekaiser was laughing no more as she felt herself being torn apart and reshaped causing a scream of agony to escape her wraith form as the Archaic carelessly messed with her form. **''WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!''** Mordekaiser Shout's through her screams only agitating the Archaic more.  ''I cannot stand that petty form you have come to use, it's an eyesore.'' The Archaic says as it attempts to make her form more human in shape and succeeding leaving being Mordekaiser's wraith form in a female figure.

'' **What have you done to me?''** Mordekaiser says weakly looking at her new form clearly not liking looking like a human once more.  ''Simple wraith forms as disgusting and I cannot stand them now shut it and listen before I manipulate your form once more.'' The Archaic says with a hint of venom in its voice making Mordekaiser be silent seeing she was the pray in this situation.

''Good, now as you may know I am an Archaic, the all seeing eye'' The Archaic says looking at Mordekaiser only to somehow frown as it saw no recognition in her eyes. ''You must know what I am?'' The Archaic asked only to be treated to silence. ''Well…as you may not know Archaic's were created with one purpose in mind, kill gods and take their place.'' The Archaic says shocking Mordekaiser, now she wasn't so much a religious person but to be in the presence of such a being was…terrifying. ''To put it simply the god I've killed released a nasty little problem on my world that disallows me to interact with said world and I can't seem to kill the problem either, the locals call them Grimm, soulless beasts of darkness.'' The Archaic explains to Mordekaiser.

'' **You wish for me to slay these beasts?''** Mordekaiser asks carefully.  ''Yes I need you to travel to this world and slay these beasts, it's simple isn't it?'' The Archaic says almost sarcastically making Mordekaiser's eyes slit. ''Oh don't 'look' at me like that, you should have 'seen' it coming.'' The Archaic jokes making itself laugh leaving a rather unimpressed looking Mordekaiser. **''Tell me Archaic before I lose my patients!''** Mordekaiser shouts making the Archaic stop laughing and glare at her once more.

''DO NOT COMMAND ME MORTAL OR I'LL DESTROY YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!'' The all seeing eye shouts in a fit of rage seemingly shaking the darkness that surrounded Mordekaiser making her red eyes widen. ''Now, I'll be sending you to this world to get rid of my little infestation, and when you are done there I'll send you back to…do whatever you mortals do.'' The Archaic says opening a gateway beside Mordekaiser that began to suck her in. ''And do not trust a woman named Cinder fall.'' The all seeing eye says ominously to Mordekaiser as she disappears.

''Maybe I should have informed her of where she would end up…'' The all seeing eyes says looking around the darkness for a few moments. ''She'll be fine.'' The seer mutters to itself reassuringly.

Don't mind me just a line break

''It's a girl!'' Was the first thing Mordekaiser heard having just awaked from her sleep inside of the gateway. **''WHAT?!''** was the only thing Mordekaiser could think of looking up at the doctor that held her gently in his arms.


	2. Schnee blood and prison

Today marked one of the days that Mordekaiser dreaded…her birthday…now one may be thinking, how could one hate their birthday? well I'll tell you now nosy reader now start reading again. Now back to the matter at hand, yes today she had dreaded for two reasons, for one it marked the day that she had made that foolish deal with that god wanna be known as the eye of god- no wait all seeing eye! yes that was it! How she'd come to hate those words, she'd usually punch those who mentioned them, including her teacher at one point who'd not taken kindly to be floored by a seven-year-old and immediately had her removed from the school forcing her into the nearest (and only other) one, a combat school known as Signal or something.

Back to the birthday thing, Mordekaiser had come to hate them for another reason as well it marked the day she was locked away in this damned cell in some sort of floating fortress she'd come to know as the 'Atlas' flagship, she never really understood how they managed to make their ships fly, it…confused her greatly, these fools didn't even use magic! And they still achieved more than her world could, it made her want to smash someone's skull open like she did schnee that landed her in this place in the first pla- Wait I'm moving too fast? Okay I'll give come context.

-=5 YEARS AGO FOOLS!=-

Mordekaiser stood inside an area holding her newly crafted Mace of spades (She really wasn't creative) standing opposite some snobby rich kid called Winston Sno- no wait!- Schee?- OH WAIT SCHNEE THAT WAS IT…Hue…, Ahem…anyways back to the matter at hand, the boy had done something very…stupid called her a cow. Now this wouldn't normally insult her at all she'd usually just laugh at them before crushing them into a pile of red paste and making their ghost kill their family for laughs, but this was different. Mordekaiser had been born a cow Faun- ( **"BULL YOU FOOL!"** ) Yes, a bull Faunus, although it was meant to be physically impossible seeing as she was female and all.

As Mordekaiser had grown up she'd become slightly more human and started to be made fun of due to her Faunus blood, she simply pounded them into the ground and got a scolding from her parents and a restraining order to keep her away from their kids, she had well over seventeen up against her, she just laughed at their crying, all bite and no bark like all other humans she'd faced. And now here we were a very pissed off Mordekaiser holding her mace of spades over her shoulder looking at the rich kid readying himself into a low combat stance with his rapier.

''The match shall begin on my mark! Any attempts to begin early will lead to a disqualification!'' The teacher Qrow or something…she wasn't good with names…anyways Mordekaiser simply hefted her pace slightly on her shoulder glaring at the other boy, those watching could have sworn that the horns atop her head had actually started to begin to head up seeing as they began to turn a bright red.

3!... Mordekaiser quickly got ready to empower her next attack to crush the fool.

2!... the Schnee smirked cockily pulling himself up strait backed suddenly holding his rapier in front of him almost mocking her.

1!... and the buzzer sounded beginning the match (one sided beat down)

Quickly to take advantage of his speed Winston rushed forwards with a lunch before she could swing her mace only to stop just in front of her as the mace Mordekaiser was carrying slammed into the ground where he would have been shattering it like glass and leaving a small indent. **"DIE WORM!"** Mordekaiser shouts in her rage as she spins around dragging the mace with her destroying the ground it plowed through and using the momentum to slam it into Winston who feebly (and stupidly) attempted to parry the attack only leading to his rapier breaking in two and a broken wrist.

Ignoring the buzzer signifying her factory Winston stood up pulling out a small knife and running at the smug looking Mordekaiser to get a cheap shot in to at least not look like a complete embarrassment. Mordekaiser petted the family of the boy she'd just fought as she swung the mace downwards cracking it over his defenseless skull killing him almost instantly. As his lifeless body fell to the ground it sparking an outrage from all watching. Not long after she'd been placed in a cell and deemed 'unstable' by the council, that would have been it for kids but… Mordekaiser had killed a Schnee…who's family had been watching the match…yeah you can sort of see how this would end for her.

'Somehow' Mordekaiser had found herself locked within the Atlas flagship's hull a condemned criminal sentenced to die the second she reached the age 18! How wonderful… it was obvious that the family had used their sway in the area to have her arrested by the Atlas army on Vale soil and sentenced to death in a maximum security prison cell…

Of course the Faunus people and their sympathizers had not taken lightly to the fact a 12-year-old girl was getting this unfair treatment and demanded she be treated right and of course were ignored. Of course this ended badly for the Schnee family as within her cell a few nights later she'd heard prison guards talking about the Schnee manor being ransacked and the second son killed along with the lady of the house raped and killed. One for three, worth in her opinion.

-=PRESENT DAY FOOLS!=-

And that's how she ended up in a prison uniform and this electric collar around her neck, not a very long story but it was enough to have her killed today…yeah today was the day of her execution and she was sure the Schnee family would be watching, she'd just laugh at them detailing what she'd done to his soul with her 'Semblance' that the authorities had found out about after the soul of Winston, much to their horror, attacked those attempted to restrain her. She'd even detail how she used it to pleasure her in this cell at one point. What? she was human again and 17 at the time She'd enjoy the little things in her unlife. Oh god did she remember the face of the guard opening the door to ask what the noise was about only to find her Masturbating. It even made her chuckle now.

But yes today was the day the glorious Mordekaiser would face death once more for the millionth time, she wasn't afraid of course she'd died once already, hundreds of other times as a wraith, she'd live…god that was said terribly.

''What's the holdup sarg?'' Mordekaiser asks looking through the open slit at the red soldier she'd come to name sarg after his rank. ''Don't know but it's annoying the hell out of me all this tenseness!'' Sarg says making up a word loudly with his accent (she couldn't place it…) looking back at her. ''You'll miss me then?'' Mordekaiser asks excitedly at the guard making him laugh. ''Nah I won't Griff though he might, he still gets off at the mental image of the day he found you fuckin yourself.'' Sarg says looking at said soldier. ''I DO NOT!'' Griff shouts defensively pointing at Sarg as Mordekaiser laughs her ass off. Yes, this was indeed the poor sod who walked in on her and she reminded him of it every day.

Over the years in the prison cell Mordekaiser's appearance had changed from the small 13-year-old girl to a 6'5 muscular women that usually imitated the guards that shifted in and out in place of Sarg and Griff, now she wasn't grossly muscular but she was built enough to hold her mace, seeing as she was a dead being she didn't have an Aura as of yet so she made up with it in pure strength and due to prison rules she held her long black hair in a ponytail at the back though she didn't like it, it was that or cut it sadly so she opted for putting it in the ponytail, and of course like most woman on remnant she was of course a looker though it wasn't much of a change before she died just the horns on her head and this blasted bull tail that always got in the way were the largest change. Griff had a right to 'Get off' over her looks.

''Any of you got some Mt' dew?'' Mordekaiser asks looking at Sarg and then Griff knowing he had some as he attempts to hide his drink. ''C'mon Griff give it t' the lass her last meal after all and we both know the prison food tastes like shit.'' Sarg says to Griff who sighs in defeat and pushes the drink into her doors food slot. ''Thanks Griff, maybe I'll give it back with a surprise later!'' Mordekaiser Says with a wink as she opens the bottle taking the chance to tease the poor soul into embarrassment and achieve as he quickly went on a rant about hating her.

Mordekaiser was used to this banter, a small part of her enjoyed it, only a small part of her though she'd been stuck with these guards the last few years so she'd connected to them from condemned criminal to sort of friend with them, after all she'd almost gone insane with those damned robots guarding her cell to the point that she destroyed the wall and destroyed them before rampaging through the ship demanding new guards and a new cell, her request was granted of course along with a smaller cell made from the ships haul armor to say she wasn't busting out any time soon was a good guess…

''Whatever the reason it's sure as hell must be important, Ironwood's been dying to see this day ever since you killed that kid, poor boy didn't stand a chance against you huh?'' Sarg says looking back at Mordekaiser with a raised brow behind his helmet. ''Nope he didn't.'' Mordekaiser says ignoring the rest of his sentence and taking a seat as she finished her 'last meal'

''Whelp it was good knowing you kid but it seems this is the end.'' Sarg says striating up as the elevator door opens across the hall. Of course Mordekaiser's eyes only silted as she looked at the person walking towards them, it wasn't a soldier or Ironwood the man wasn't tall or broad enough…it was...Yeah she had no idea…

''Good evening gentlemen I'd like to speak to our little guest.'' The man says his voice wise, this of course only made Griff and Sarg look at each other. ''Sorry but only General Iro-'' Griff attempts to speak but is interrupted. ''Do not worry I have Ironwood's permission to be here it's not like an old man such as myself can sneak into the most guarded military base in Atlas.'' The man says calmly. Mordekaiser wasn't buying it, no way Ironwood would never let anyone see her he even fired one of the guards for being caught talking to her for a second. Unless of course he owned him something…

''I'll make a call to my supervisor Griff come on…'' Sarg says walking towards the elevator to leave Mordekaiser alone with the man. ''But si-'' That's an order Griff!'' Sarg says sternly prompting Griff to squeak and follow after him. It suddenly hit Mordekaiser like a bullet Sarg was in on this! So the old bastard did have a soft spot for her!

''Now that they're gone.'' The voice says as the door opens showing none other than Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy. ''You…'' Mordekaiser says looking at Ozpin sternly as she stands up. ''Oh? You know me im surp-'' Ozpin attempts to speak only for Mordekaiser to interrupt him. ''Ugh? Who are you again?'' Mordekaiser asks making Ozpin huff a small laugh at the girl's confused look, of course she wouldn't know him she's been locked in here most of her life.

''My name is Ozpin and I've come with a way out of here.'' Ozpin explains with an impassive face. ''A way out? Do you plan on blowing a hole in here or something?'' Mordekaiser asks tilting her head to the side. ''Nothing of the sort, I've made a bargain with some rather powerful people who have agreed to let you go as long as I look after you of course.'' Ozpin explains making Mordekaiser raise a brow in amusement. ''Work for you? I'd rather die!'' Mordekaiser shouts as she starts to laugh, no-one commanded her she commanded others and that was final.

''Hmm…you're most defiantly a…unique character just as Qrow said you'd be…'' Ozpin says with a sigh. Before Mordekaiser could even think of a retort she suddenly found herself starting to pass out and knew exactly why. **'GRIFF YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!'** Mordekaiser shouted internally as she fell onto the ground into a peaceful but unwanted slumber. ''Now then, Glynda would you kindly come help me with something? It seems our guest passed out from excitement.'' Ozpin 'professionally' lied into his scroll not even giving her time to respond to get out of having to carry the six-foot five-inch powerhouse of a woman.


	3. School and a knife to the chest

Mordekaiser wasn't a stupid but she also wasn't smart she was somewhere in between seeing as her mind set was 'hit it till it dies' with her mace and this is where some enemies she faced defeated her…outwitting her of course this never really got far seeing as she was usually brought back and crushed their weakened bodies and mind later one adventuring hero had managed to make it to an inn and bought everyone drinks claiming to have killed the feared warlord and had her helmet as proof.

So imagine his surprise when she suddenly busted down the wall in the inn and shattered his skull with her own two hands before reclaiming her helmet and leaving…before commanding her undead forces to destroy the town for her seeing as she forgot to.

Now back to the present Mordekaiser was having an amazing day first drugged now once again cuffed within a Bullhead ship surrounded by four trained huntsmen…Yeah four, she'd be flattered if it wasn't for the fact she was chained by the neck, wrists, legs and chest to the wall behind her with a muffle over her mouth…yeah it wasn't a nice sight combined with her messy hair glowing red eyes and horns that were glowing a bright red from heat made her look like some sort of captured demon.

Well she was a wraith one that challenged even the power of the ascended, technically, a blood lusted warlord who's slain millions in her attempt to rule RuneTera and almost succeeded had she have won that battle her grip on the world would have been ensured to the point that damned lamb and wolf known as Kindread would have come after her along with a few other beings of great power like Nasus…God that was a bad day when she challenged the ascended being to a battle, it'd ended in a draw of course both of them walking away with major wounds though her form gave out several minutes after the fight had finished, actually now that she thought about it she was almost positive she hit Wolf with her mace at one point on accident after something took a chunk of her armour from her form leaving her exposed enough for a fire bolt to hit her.

She was side tracking again, back to the bullhead. ''I do apologize for his Mordekaiser but…it was part of the agreement I made with the General, he wasn't taking risks with you since your last break out.'' Ozpin says with an apologetic tone in his voice as he looks at Mordekaiser who just glares at him. ''Who is this young lady anyway? I've head the name Mordekaiser but I forget where from.'' Professor port says looking at Ozpin for an answer. ''Why this is the same lady that killed Winston schnee Several years ago.'' Ozpin says flatly taking a sip from his mug as Professors eyes widen behind his monstrous eyebrows.

''Her? She killed the boy? But she'd have been 13!'' Proff- Dr. Oobleck says shocked looking at the chained girl. ''I still don't see how you could let a girl like her here near all of these children Ozpin, she's unstable you may not have seen the body but I have and it was a disgusting sight.'' Glynda says not at all bothered about voicing her opinion on Mordekaiser. **''Alright that's enough I can't stand this thing!''** Mordekaiser shouts breaking her cuffs and pulling the Muffle off and shattering it in her iron grip much to the surprise of her escort.

''It's fine I was going to remove them myself anyways, now Mordekaiser I do apologize for the treatment forced onto you but after we leave this aircraft I'm delighted to inform you all you'll need to wear is that collar.'' Ozpin says calming down the rest of the teachers as well as informing Mordekaiser of his plans for her for now.

''Now, when we arrive at beacon I have an escort awaiting to give you a tour of the academy, his name is Jaune Arc he should be there by the time we arrive if not you'll just have to wait.'' Ozpin once again explains as the Bull head starts to land on one of the beacon landing pads. ''Please take this and change while you wait.'' Glynda says hiding her distaste for Mordekaiser as she places down a duffle bag and soon leaves along with the rest of the staff leaving Mordekaiser alone…and still chained.

'' **Fuck…''** Mordekaiser mutters darkly as she begins to break her restraints using her mastery over metal to assist her before she opens the duffel bag and begins to change into the clothing provided unaware of the person outside waiting for her as she slowly changed.

-=JUST OUTSIDE FOOLS!=-

To say Jaune arc was nervous was an understatement, he'd suddenly been called by the headmaster scaring the hell out of him thinking that Ozpin had discovered his secret only to find out he needed to escort a new student around the building and show her around before her installation, he'd of course asked why she joined late and Ozpin simply said she'd been out of reach for some time after a small incident several years confusing him greatly.

And now here he was standing outside waiting for the girl named Mordekaiser, the name scared him somehow, for one it sounded like a villain name from the games he used to play a lot and it didn't relate to a colour like normal people's names did and it lead him to believe she might have been a decedent of one of the oppressor families during the great war.

''Umm…You coming out?'' Jaune asks knocking on the bullhead door only to get no response. ''Hey you coming out?'' Jaune asks once more, louder this time and getting an answer. **''YOU NEED ONLY SAY ONCE FOOL!''** Mordekaiser's voice boomed as the door was forced open breaking it and leaving a shocked Jaune standing in front of her. ''Are you going to stand and gawk or show me around this place?'' Mordekaiser asks stepping out of the ship placing her sun glasses on to protect her eyes that hadn't seen the sun in years. ''R-right.'' Jaune says looking away from Mordekaiser's imitating form.

Jaune was surprised to say the least, shocked at most, he didn't expect her to look like…this a 6'5 Giant woman in a grey tank top and black jeans and steel boots and gauntlets along with a mace slung over her shoulder like it was some sort of paper weight! Seriously he'd guess she'd body slam even Velvets partner into the ground with no problem!

''You're still staring.'' Mordekaiser says looking over at Jaune making him look ahead. ''S-sorry I just. Didn't expect you to be so…'' Jaune says slowly attempting to finish as Mordekaiser stares a hole into his head. ''Well? expect me to be what fool?'' Mordekaiser asks squinting her eyes as the boy gets more and more nervous. ''Well…umm…A bull?'' Jaune says suddenly squeaking as he sees Mordekaiser look flatly at him for several seconds.

''I…see...'' Mordekaiser mumbles looking away for a second before dropping her mace and picking Jaune up into a bear hug much to the amusement of those nearby. **''WE'LL GET ALONG WELL JEAN!''** Mordekaiser shouts, ignoring the fact she said his twin sisters name aloud, feeling excited (And happy, not that she'd mention it) for actually being called a bull for once without her having to force the person to do so.

''Y-yeah…C-can't br-breath…'' Jaune struggles out as he slowly starts to see a light. ''Oh sorry!'' Mordekaiser says hastily placing Jaune down allowing him to breath once more. ''N-no, it's good…'' Jaune says taking long breaths as he bends placing his hands on his knees. ''Shall we get going?'' Mordekaiser says pulling the metal clip from her pony tail letting her back length hair fall down. ''Ye-yeah.'' Jaune says finally getting his breath back.

''And this is the cafeteria.'' Jaune says pointing out the large room that looked more like a palace hall in size only the large amount of people and the tables giving it away that it was a large dining hall. ''Who are those people?'' Mordekaiser asks looking at the group attempting to get Jaune's attention. ''Oh that's my team and team RWBY, I think team SNNN is with them as well.'' Jaune says prompting Mordekaiser to follow after him as he jogs towards the table.

''Hey vomit boy who's the giant?!'' Yang asks looking at Mordekaiser who'd arrived a few seconds after him. ''Oh right! everyone this is Mordekaiser she's a new student here, Mordekaiser these are my friends, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage.'' Jaune says naming them off one by one.

''What?'' Mordekaiser says attempting (and failing) to remember their names. Jaune would have introduced them again but still remembered what happened outside…so that was a no-no. ''Well it's nice to meet ya' as you know I'm Yang!'' Yang says standing up and holding out her hand for Mordekaiser to shake who just looks at it. ''Am…I meant to do something here?'' Mordekaiser asks looking at Jaune who just sighs. ''Shake it…'' Jaune mutters into his palm. Listening to Jaune Mordekaiser takes Yang's hand in hers.

For Yang she was suddenly in a world on pain, she suddenly had the bright idea to try and crush the Mordekaiser's hand only to fail and suddenly hear her bones crack as Mordekaiser Started to crush her hand in hers. ''OwOwowowowowow!'' Yang shouts out as Mordekaiser lets go causing Yang to grab her hand and cradle it to her chest. ''Damn she's got one hell of a grip.'' Sun says suddenly doing a hand stand on Mordekaiser's shoulder causing her to look up at said monkey with a raised eyebrow.

''Get off of me.'' Mordekaiser says coldly her eyes speaking death prompting said monkey to jump down from her and sit down on the table with a scared look on his face. ''Okay.'' Sun manages to squeak out looking everywhere but Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser suddenly looked down at Weiss causing said girl to tense up slightly. ''W-what is it?'' Weiss asks attempting to keep her cool. ''Nothing I could have sworn I saw you from somewhere before…'' Mordekaiser says trying to place the face and the name. ''I think it was five years ago?'' Mordekaiser mutters scratching her chin with a thinking face plastered on.

''Ah yes…Winston's brother…'' Mordekaiser sighs out a smile coming to her face remembering the sweet death she'd given him as Weiss pales suddenly. ''W-wins-How do you know his name?'' Weiss asks startled, her shell of control cracking slightly. ''What? You don't remember this mace?'' Mordekaiser asks curiously with a raised brow as she places it the head on the ground and holds the handle.

Mordekaiser watched as Weiss went completely silent bowing her head as she started to shake visibly causing the rest of the table besides Blake to watch her curiously. Being a member of the white fang Blake was well aware of how Winston was killed in a combat match gone wrong and they sentenced the killer to death.

''Something wrong?'' Mordekaiser asks tilting her head to the side watching Weiss remain silent. ''Weiss?'' Ruby asks placing a hand on Her shoulder only to be rejected coldly as Weiss pushed her hand away before standing up and slamming her hands onto the table cracking it and silencing the hall completely getting the attention of a certain Cinder fall.

''What you think that's about?'' Mercury asks looking at Weiss having what seemed to be a break down. ''I don't know but it looks like she's about to kill someone.'' Emerald says looking at Weiss with a raised brow. ''She is.'' Cinder speaks suddenly making both Emerald and Mercury look at her with raised brows. ''The look on her face…I've seen it before on those in front of the person they've wanted to inflict revenge on…'' Cinder says with a chuckle watching Weiss grab a knife and lunch at the large woman with the mace.

As soon as Weiss grabbed the knife the people around her attempted to stop her but it was already too late as she used her speed and a glyph to suddenly ram the knife into Mordekaiser's chest the whole way in, yes even the handle and much to her and everyone else's shock Mordekaiser didn't even flinch as the blood started to leak out of her like a fountain she simply stared at Weiss coldly who suddenly found herself growing very cold.

After several seconds of complete silence Mordekaiser grabs Weiss by the hair pulling her into the air ignoring her shout of pain before slamming her into the ground shattering it for several yards and shaking part of the building. This would have killed most people but Weiss would survive she had full Aura at the time she'd probably forget about today's events if she was unlucky enough.

''WEISS!'' was the combines shouts of everyone at the table before all but one rushed to her. Mordekaiser was quite surprised to find that Jayce, not Jaune! had come to her aid and quickly looked at the knife imbedded in her chest. ''You okay?'' Jaune asks before berating himself for asking such a stupid question. ''I'm fine.'' Mordekaiser says simply as she uses her mastery over metal to pull the knife out and dropping it into the floor allowing her wound to close properly. ''See nothing to worry about but your friend seems a bit broken.'' Mordekaiser says as Yang carries Weiss out of the room with haste.

''Troublesome…'' Mordekaiser sighs looking at her new tank top ruined by her own blood, it's been a while since she'd seen it and that was when she first died! God how she missed the sensation of slowly dying in battle, though this was not a battle, once again just a beat down on her side to Weiss who she KO'd with one hit, nothing would be a challenge in this world at this rate…now to deal with this annoying ass shock collar shocking her…

'' **AGH!''** Mordekaiser shouts out as the shock knocks her from her thoughts causing her to drop to a knee in pain before it stops. ''Only here a few hours and you've already attempts to kill a student!'' Glynda shouts out in anger as she places the shock coller button back into her breast pocket she then picked Mordekaiser up with her Semblance. ''Bitch…started it…'' Mordekaiser says though gritted teeth as she gets dragged away by a very pissed off Glynda. Yeah…she fucked up…again…


	4. The fake knight

_**Sorry for not updating this for a while, i've been busy with my other stories, but I have returned so enjoy the chapter! (I'll try and write more I promise!)**_

*Normal speech*

 ***Loud shouting***

 *** _(Author note)*_**

* * *

The day was peaceful, clouds in the sky, sun out bright, the sounds of children running around laughing and playing filling the air, it was what one could call a perfect day not a problem on the people's minds as they went on with their lives until…

'' **AHAHAHA!''** Mordekaiser shouts evilly as she uses her weapons to kill the countless innocents in front of her and all they could do was scream as the one they'd trusted most began to gun them down out of no-where.

''We're going to get a noise compliant if you keep shouting at the game like that.'' Jaune says flatly watching Mordekaiser killing the NPC's in the game and laughing like some sort of villain having a field day.

'' **LET THEM CRY! THEIR TEARS SUSTAIN ME!''** Mordekaiser shouts loudly once more as she continues to mash buttons on the remote in her hands, completely ignoring what Jaune had said about the noise complaint.

''Also you're not meant to kill the civilians, you're meant to kill the Grimm.'' Jaune says watching Mordekaiser mow down a group of elderly woman with a chainsaw and continue to laugh all the while.

''Where's the fun in that?!'' Mordekaiser says turning her head to look back at Jaune who only sighs making Mordekaiser grin and turn back to her game to see she'd been killed by a police officer.

''Ah! No petty town guard shout be able to kill me!'' Mordekaiser says with an angry tone in her voice as she jumps up from the bean bag she'd been sitting in and dropping the remote finding herself suddenly bored of the game.

''Well that didn't last to long.'' Jaune mutters sarcastically having watched Mordekaiser playing the same game for several hours not knowing what else to do.

''Oh and Mordekaiser, how come your Aura didn't stop the knife?'' Jaune asks watching Mordekaiser fiddling with her Morningstar mace with a frown on her face.

''I don't have an aura I have my ironman shield.'' Mordekaiser says to Jaune as a faint misty orb forms around her making Jaune raise a brow at the odd looking shield.

''Actually now that I think about it…hit me with your sword.'' Mordekaiser says with a grin on her face as she watches a nervous look come to Jaune's face making her want to laugh.

''Don't you think that's a bit stupid…I mean a knife managed to get through your iron man.'' Jaune says nervously to Mordekaiser not at all liking the look in her face that she currently held.

''I wasn't going to use my Ironman to block such a trivial thing like a butter knife, Jean.'' Mordekaiser says flatly to Jaune making him mutter about 'getting his name right' as he picks up his family's sword.

''Come on don't be afraid, even if you do manage to get past my Ironman I doubt you'd be able to kill me.'' Mordekaiser adds on as Jaune looks back and forth between her and his weapon with a worried look on his face.

''Alright if you say so.'' Jaune mutters getting into a very loose guard much to the amusement of Mordekaiser as she watches him get ready to strike her.

Mordekaiser's face contorted into disappointment looking at the guard Jaune had taken up to attack her, it reminded her of farm boys picking up the weapons of their fallen fathers or town guards trying to protect themselves or their family or at least buy some time for the others to get away, to say Mordekaiser wasn't impressed would be an understatement.

''Your guard is complete crap, at this rate any swordsman would fuck you up.'' Mordekaiser says as Jaune swings his weapon far too wide causing it to bounce out of his hands as it strikes the mist that hardens like steel the moment the weapon comes into the contact with it.

''Tell me Jean, have you had any formal training or have you simply picked up a sword like some fool to become a hero.'' Mordekaiser asks as she uses her mastery over metal to form a chair from metal she'd gathered from around the build, maybe a few weapons but no-one would notice.

''No, of course I had former training! How do you think I got into this school in the first place?!" Jaune says the words flowing out of his mouth like a stream of water making them hard to understand.

''Ugh-huh, so you're some sort of farmer boy looking for fame and glory then?'' Mordekaiser ask ignoring his defense with an amused grin on her face as she positions herself similarly to a king in the chair as she looks down at Jaune.

''No…'' Jaune denies weakly looking to the ground in shame feeling Mordekaiser's amused stare boring down on him.

''Hm, so you're a rubbish swords man then?'' Mordekaiser asks herself as she uses her mastery over metal to bring Jaune's sword to her and begins to inspect it ignoring Jaune's protests.

''Your sword's blunt, not only that the weapon's old, isn't well balanced as for someone of your body type and the weapons badly maintained, it's defiantly seen its fair share of blood and fighting but beyond that the weapons made for a wall not a battlefield.'' Mordekaiser explains looking at the weapon with a frown on her face, hell she'd seen weapons put together than amateurs that would be better than this thing in its current state.

''Wait so the weapons…'' Jaune attempts to speak only for Mordekaiser to speak over him.

''Useless, you'd be better scrapping it or getting a new weapon and mounting this one on the wall or something.'' Mordekaiser interrupts stabbing the swords blade into the ground ignoring the panicked shout from below as the weapon pieces through the floor and someone's ceiling

''Wait so you're not angry that I faked my way into the school…?'' Jaune asks making Mordekaiser laugh at him much to his embarrassment.

''Why would I care if you did or didn't get into this school properly? It's none of my business.'' Mordekaiser says making Jaune sigh in relief knowing Mordekaiser wasn't going to tell the beacon staff about his transcripts.

''However, if your lack of skill pulls me down I'll be sure to end you.'' Mordekaiser adds on making Jaune scratch the back of his head nervously as Mordekaiser grabs her Morningstar mace.

''D-don't worry I won't!'' Jaune shouts taking a step back from the master of metal who huffs out a small laugh at how pathetic Jaune was.

''How about a deal?'' Mordekaiser asks getting Jaune's attention back on her from the floor.

''A deal?'' Jaune asks slowly having a bad feeling about what she'd make him do.

''Yes a deal, I make you a weapon and maybe armor, if I feel like it, in exchange for something.'' Mordekaiser explains to Jaune making him look at the wall as if it had the answer to his problem.

''You're looking at the wall as if it has the answer.'' Mordekaiser comments breaking Jaune from his thoughts.

''So…if I accept you'll make me a new sword…and armor?'' Jaune asks making Mordekaiser nod with a bored look on her face.

''Did I stutter?'' Mordekaiser asks with a raised brow making Jaune quickly shake his head realizing his mistake in repeating her.

''N-no I was just making sure.'' Jaune says nervously as he scratches the back of his head hopping Mordekaiser wouldn't clobber him on the spot with her mace.

''That's what I thought.'' Mordekaiser says with a sadistic grin coming to her face.

''So what do you want in exchange for the weapon and armor?'' Jaune asks trying to ignore the grin on Mordekaiser's face.

''We'll see, for now I don't want anything from you, not in this state anyways.'' Mordekaiser says lifting a hand up and begins to use her mastery over metal to form a sword in her hand made from Jaune's old one.

''I thought you had to forge a sword…'' Jaune says watching as Mordekaiser looks over the weapon.

''I must say I'm rather impressed seems I didn't lose my touch.'' Mordekaiser says to herself ignoring Jaune's concern of how the weapon was made.

''Here, use it wisely and don't cut your own head off.'' Mordekaiser says holding the weapon out for Jaune who takes it with a surprised look coming to his face.

''It's really light…'' Jaune says inspecting the weapon and taking in its design. _**(Looks like the lich king's sword from WoW)**_

''It should be, I balanced it around your rather lackluster body type, as you get stronger I'll adjust it for you.'' Mordekaiser says not at all realizing she's just sucker punched Jaune's pride.

''As for your armor and shield I'll need more metal so strip.'' Mordekaiser says causing Jaune's face to heat up.

''W-what?!'' Jaune screeches out in embarrassment making Mordekaiser look at him oddly.

''I need your armor and shield for metal to construct your new armor fool.'' Mordekaiser says causing Jaune to calm down.

''Ha, sorry about that I thought you were asking me to get naked.'' Jaune says awkwardly as he unstraps his chest plate causing Mordekaiser to look at him flatly.

''What the fuck are you wearing?'' Mordekaiser asks making Jaune look down at his hoody with a large bunny face on it.

''What's wrong with it?'' Jaune asks making Mordekaiser sigh in disappointment and pinch the bridge of her nose.

''Just…why are you wearing that trash?'' Mordekaiser sighs out causing an offended look to come to Jaune's face.

''I'll have you know only thirty of these were ever created!'' Jaune says in his defense making Mordekaiser grown in further disappointment.

''Just…just take the rest of your armor off…'' Mordekaiser says just wanting to forget what she'd just seen.

''Alright…'' Jaune mutters and begins to take off the rest of his armor off trying to ignore the disappointed aura coming from Mordekaiser.

''Alright here.'' Jaune says dropping the armor at Mordekaiser's feet allowing her to pick up the armor and quickly destroy it turning it into metal shards that floated in the air in front of her.

''Good, now take off that damned hoody before I make a spear and pin you to a wall and do it myself.'' Mordekaiser threatens making Jaune sigh and take off the hoody showing his black T-shirt.

''Now what do you prefer, light, medium or heavy armor?'' Mordekaiser asks causing a Jaune to think it over for a minute. ''I'll take medium armor for now, and change it out for heavy at some other point.'' Jaune says prompting Mordekaiser to nod and start forming the armor from the metal she had.

''This'll take a while, so get me some Mountain Dew and a burrito from the dining hall.'' Mordekaiser says making Jaune nod and leave the room to get what Mordekaiser asked for not wanting to die any time soon.

The walk in the halls was rather dull to say the least just to occasional student walking by discussing studies or their current relationship status, one student actually walked past telling a tale of how he'd managed to convince a bar tender to have sex with him much to his embarrassment, a new rule for Jaune was learned that moment, don't ease drop on people.

''Hey vomit boy!'' Jaune stops mid step hearing Yang's voice making him turn around and see the blond huntress jogging up to him.

''Uh, hey yang!'' Jaune says quickly as Yang stops in front of him with a small frown on her face.

''Where's Mordekaiser, aren't you meant to be looking after her or something?'' Yang asks making Jaune sigh in relief that she wasn't going to give him an ear full about Mordekaiser.

''She's in our room, she just asked me to get her something to drink and eat while she does something.'' Jaune explains to Yang making her nod slowly.

''How's Weiss anyways? Is she okay?'' Jaune adds on after a moment of silence trying not to make the conversation awkward.

''She's fine, besides a small scar on her head she should be up and about in a few hours.'' Yang says following after Jaune as he beings to walk towards the cafeteria once more.

''Good to hear…I thought she'd be in worse state after what Mordekaiser did to her.'' Jaune says with a sigh of relief being glade Weiss wasn't in worse condition.

''Don't worry, it'll take more to keep her down, after all she is a member of team RWBY.'' Yang says with a grin on her face making Jaune smirk slightly.

''Yeah that's true.'' Jaune says knowing they were probably the strongest team in the year group.

''I want to know something though.'' Yang says breaking Jaune from his thoughts.

''It's Mordekaiser, what do you think lead Weiss to attack her?'' Yang asks making Jaune frown slightly feeling the slightly happy mood get killed in an instant.

''When I was younger I was at a mock match, it determined who would enter the Atlas hunter program as they called it.'' Jaune says making Yang nod following on with the story.

''Well, there was an incident there during the matches, a student managed to kill another by accident but it was later dubbed as a murder on the killer's side.'' Jaune says making Yang speak up.

''Oh yeah I remember watching it on the news that a student killed Winston…Schnee in…oh.'' Yang says catching on to where Jaune was getting.

''Yeah…the student that killed him was named Mordekaiser.'' Jaune says causing Yang to nod very slowly and stop in her tracks.

''I have a feeling that this is the Mordekaiser that did it…'' Jaune says scratching the back of his head with a nervous look on his face.

''How'd she get out of prison though? Wasn't she sentenced to death for that?'' Yang asks making Jaune nod.

''I have no idea but she's out so I have to deal with it I guess.'' Jaune says with a shrug as he starts to walk into the Cafeteria leaving Yang in the hallway to toy with her thoughts on the matter.

''Woah she really messed this place up.'' Jaune says looking at the crater in the floor that the was currently being fixed, with a shake of his head Jaune walks over and picks up a bottle of Mountain Dew and asks for a Burrito to be put on before taking a seat at a nearby table and waiting for the food to be ready.

''Jauney boy!'' A familiar voice shouts getting Jaune's attention and making him turn his head to See Cardin take a seat next to him, it wasn't very uncommon for this to happen much, when Jaune was here in an opening in his timetable he'd usually just sit and talk with Cardin about stuff to pass the time.

''Hey what's up Cardin?'' Jaune asks as Cardin opens his drink.

''Not much really, but I should be the one asking what's up, from what I've seen you got matched with that new chick who knocking Weiss out.'' Cardin says making Jaune chuckle nervously.

''Yeah…she's something else.'' Jaune says making Cardin huff out a laugh.

''Something else? Dude she's over Six foot in height and holds a mace bigger than her, hell I'd bet that she'd be able to body slam Velvets partner into the ground without much effort!'' Cardin says making Jaune smirk at the image.

''When I first saw her I thought the same thing, and look at this, she made me a new weapon.'' Jaune says placing his new weapon onto table making Cardin whistle in an impressed manner.

''Woah, that thing looks like something out of a nightmare.'' Cardin comments looking at the imitating bastard sword.

''Yeah, she's making me some new armor right now while I get her some food.'' Jaune says making Cardin look at Jaune and notice that he didn't have his combat gear on.

''Huh that does explain why you don't have much on.'' Cardin says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

''Well I think that Burrito is ready, I'll see you later Cardin.'' Jaune says picking up his weapon and sheathing it before patting Cardin on the back and standing up prompting Cardin to wave a hand as his mouth was full with pulled pork sandwich.

''Thank you.'' Jaune says taking the Burrito from the lunch lady and paying her before heading out of the cafeteria and back to his room as fast as possible so the food wouldn't get cold, again he didn't want to die any time soon.

''I'm back!'' Jaune says opening the door awkwardly with his scroll and walking in to See Mordekaiser putting some finishing touches to his armor.

''What took you so long?!'' Mordekaiser says with displeasure in his voice as she drops Jaune's armor with a thud and quickly snatches the food and drink from his hands and begins to feast in a rather un-lady like manner leaving Jaune to stare at her as she basically inhaled the food she'd taken.

''Ah delicious…'' Mordekaiser sighs out making Jaune raise a brow and speak up.

''How would you know you just inhaled the food like air…'' Jaune says making Mordekaiser glare at him causing him to raise his hands knowing not to go on about it.

''Your armor is done, now put it on so I can make adjustments if it's too loose or tight.'' Mordekaiser says prompting Jaune to walk over to the armor and begin to strap it on with Mordekaiser's guidance.

The armor itself fit like a glove around Jaune, the color being the same as his old white and Gold, the chest piece was like his old one at the front with new attachments of metal on the top and bottom forming the new cuirass and the old metal plate on his back to hold the cuirass on was now a full protective plate only leaving the lower sides and his lower back exposed, a large Pauldron sat on his left shoulder and a pair of fluted gauntlets that went up to his forearms, however his right arm was completely exposed down to the gauntlets besides a tough black cloth covering it.

As for the lower half of the armor it consisted of a single Tasset on his right leg that reached around the front of back of the right leg and down to his knees and a piece of red cloth was wrapped around his waist down to his upper thigh covering the bump in the armor that was there to protect is manhood, under this the armor consisted of standard leg armor (to a knight in remnant anyways) that covered almost all of his leg beside the inner thighs and below that the armor there only covered the front leaving the back of the legs unarmored besides the cloth that Jaune had a suspicion was actually made from some sort of metal as it felt to rough.

And finally to finish it off the armor a tattered red cape that went over the should and under the Pauldron giving him a rugged appearance as the cape seemed to flutter to a none existent wind.

''What do you think?'' Mordekaiser asks admiring her handy work with a grin on her face as Jaune looked himself over.

''It fits like a glove…'' Jaune says with a smirk somehow feeling more powerful in the armor, unknown to him that Mordekaiser had done far more than just create it.


End file.
